


Padres, Madres y las Cicatrices de sus Hijos

by Tobireus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobireus/pseuds/Tobireus
Summary: "Dime algo que no sepa." "Odiaba a mi padre." No todas las cosas son evidentes cuando vemos a la gente y incluso los amigos más cercanos no comparten todo. Madara odiaba a su padre hasta el día en que murió, y la razón es algo que muchos no pensarían. Afortunadamente, Hashirama está ahí para escuchar.





	Padres, Madres y las Cicatrices de sus Hijos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fathers, Mothers, and Their Children's Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058873) by [Metronome_I_Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronome_I_Hear/pseuds/Metronome_I_Hear). 



> Esta es una traducción de la historia "Fathers, Mother's and Their Children's Scars" por MetronomeIHear.

Hashirama suspiró y se sentó en su silla, mirando la gran pila de papeles que estaba en su escritorio. Él sabía que asumir el título de Hokage le iba a dar algo de papeleo, pero no había anticipado que fuera tanto. Él supuso que era por las recientes adiciones de clanes como los Hyuuga, los Nara, y (sorprendentemente) los Aburame. Registrando sus ninja, construyendo sus recintos, y negociaciones han hecho nada más que agregar a su ya enorme cantidad de papeleo que tiene que hacer.

(Pero era maravilloso de todas maneras. Ya no había más peleas, no más niños corriendo hacía la matanza o familiares esperando en casa por noticias de aquellos que habían caído. Ya no había más lágrimas después de escuchar que otro hermano estaba muerto. No más cuerpos para quemar en una pira. Su sueño se volvió realidad. Al fin estaban en paz)

Unos golpes sonaron de la puerta un momento antes de que se abriera. Madara entró, cargando otra pila de papeleo para que Hashirama firmara.

“Awww, ¡Por favor!” Hashirama gimió, cansado hasta la muerte después de un día largo de reuniones y firmar las pilas infinitas de rollos, “¿Hay más?”

“Claro que hay más, Senju idiota,” Madara le dijo, molesto a la queja, “¿Pensaste que manejar una aldea ninja iba a ser fácil?”

“¡Claro que no! Yo sabía qué hacer este lugar iba a ser trabajo duro, solo esperaba que hubiera menos papeleo requerido.”

Madara puso la pila en el escritorio de Hashirama, “Bueno, necesita ser hecho. La administración es tan importante como todo lo demás que está involucrado con manejar esta aldea, y tú eres el que quería construir este lugar tan desesperadamente que ofreciste suicidarte.”

Hashirama resopló a Madara, “Dime algo que no sepa.”

“Odiaba mi padre.”

(Había algo oscuro en los ojos de Madara en el momento que esas palabras salieron de sus labios. El fijo de su cara, la expresión suave con la cual él habló esas palabras, ellas esconden algo que habla de tristeza y enojo en medida igual- de días pasados llorando debajo de las sábanas suaves y de máscaras bien hechas escondiendo sonrisas sanguinarias)

Le tomó un momento a Hashirama para registrar exactamente lo que Madara había dicho, pero cuando lo hizo él miró fijamente al Uchiha en shock, “¿Qué?”

“Asegúrate de hacer el papeleo para esta noche. Y no olvides que hay una reunión con los Inuzuka mañana para discutir el tratado con ellos también,” Madara le dijo, su expresión no revelando pistas a la emoción que había mostrado hace unos momentos.

“¡Espera! ¡Madara!” Hashirama rápidamente se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la puerta, agarrándola justo antes de que Madara la cerrará detrás de él, “¡No te puedes ir solamente así después de decir algo como eso!”

Madara simplemente le dio a Hashirama una mirada de sufrimiento, “Solo has tu trabajo, Hashirama. No te hagas perezoso solo porque es aburrido.”

Madara cerró la puerta a pesar de las protestas de Hashirama y se fue antes de que Hashirama pudiera decir algo más.

…

La puesta del sol era hermosa desde el acantilado. El sol moribundo llenaba el cielo con un color espectacular, parecía que encendía el horizonte en llamas.

Izuna hubiera amado la vista.

(“Hermano!” Un joven Uchiha Izuna sonrió a Madara y balanceaba sus piernas desde donde se sentaba en el veranda, “¿No es el ocaso tan hermoso?”)

Madara se sentaba en silencio en el acantilado, piernas colgando sobre el borde y apoyándose en sus manos. Podía sentir el agotamiento traído por lidiar con los ancianos del clan pesando fuertemente en sus hombros. Lidiar con Hashirama no había ayudado en nada, especialmente después del incidente de la tarde.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

(“Odiaba a mi padre.”)

Había pensado en el hombre muy a menudo en estos días recientes. La molestia de los ancianos le había recordado a su padre y el hombre a sido un pensamiento constante desde entonces. Seguía pensando en él y en su niñez, a los días en los cuales la mayoría de su familia todavía estaba viva.

(Él era el único. Todos los demás se perdieron en las manos del Shinigami.)

Un chakra familiar camino por detrás de Madara antes de sentarse aún lado de él. Madara no se molestó en mirar a Hashirama, quien no había duda que había venido a preguntarle sobre su declaración pasada.

Madara esperaba que Hashirama empezará a interrogarlo en el instante que se sentó. Después de todo, Hashirama parecía bastante sorprendido más temprano en esa tarde. Pero no lo hizo, y los dos terminaron sentados en la cima del acantilado en silencio, haciendo nada más que mirar el sol lentamente caer.

“Es una vista hermosa desde aquí arriba, no lo es?” Hashirama habló finalmente.

“Lo es,” Madara respondió fácilmente.

“Puedes ver toda la aldea… Hemos venido muy lejos, ¿No es así? Hace mucho tiempo solo éramos dos niños con sueños imposibles, y sin embargo aquí estamos, viviendo en una aldea construida por nuestros clanes.”

“Hn.”

“... Madara? Me sorprendiste más temprano, cuando dijiste lo que dijiste. Si quieres decirme, entonces estaré escuchando.”

Madara miró a Hashirama solo para encontrar que Hashirama no lo estaba viendo. No, el Senju estaba mirando hacia la aldea, su expresión solemne mientras lo hacía.

Madara voltio de vuelta a la vista y pensó por un momento, las memorias de su infancia zumbando como abejas agitadas en su mente. ¿Debería de decir? ¿O debería de quedarse callado y quedarselo a el mismo?

¿Importaba?

(“Somos Shinobi, Madara. Tómalo a corazón y nunca lo olvides.”)

“Amaba a mi madre,” (una sonrisa tan amable, sin importar cuán corta su vida había durado comparada con la suya) “Ella cuidaba de mi y de mis hermanos. Ella adoraba a Izuna especialmente, siempre lo duchaba con comodidad y alabanza. Pero no era muy fuerte, físicamente hablando.”

Madara habló en voz baja, su cansancio evidente en su tono. Hashirama no interrumpió, y por eso Madara estaba agradecido.

“Cuando era joven, los ancianos la presionaban a tener otro hijo. Los curanderos del clan habían dicho que ella no estaba lista, que era muy probable que no sobreviviera otro parto, pero mi padre los siguió de todas maneras.”

(Él recordaba la manera en la que su madre se marchitaba en sus últimas semanas de vida. Ella siempre había sido tan brillante, tan diferente del resto del clan. Y a pesar de todo, la mujer que estaba en su lugar durante las últimas semanas no había sido así del todo.)

“Ella murió dando a luz y el bebé tampoco sobrevivió. Mi padre culpaba a mi madre por sus muertes.”

(“¿Hermano? ¿Dónde está mamá?” Un pequeño Izuna miraba a Madara, lágrimas llenándose en sus ojos, “Padre dice que está muerta. Pero ella no puede estar muerta,¿No es así? ¿Hermano?”)

“Desde entonces he odiado a mi padre.”

El sol eligió entonces desaparecer sobre el horizonte, dejando la única luz ser aquella de la aldea debajo y las estrellas arriba. Hashirama no dijo nada y Madara no sintió la necesidad de decir algo más, así que cayeron en silencio otra vez.

Le pareció a Madara que una eternidad había pasado antes de que Hashirama se levantará.

“Madara.”

Madara miró arriba hacia Hashirama, “¿Qué?”

“¿Quieres ir a tomar conmigo?”

Madara parpadeo antes de soltar una risa leve, “Por supuesto.”

(No era perfecto. Nada es perfecto.

Pero Hashirama había escuchado y él había escuchado. Y cuando Madara y Hashirama se sentaron en el bar, un bote vacío de sake entre ellos y otro a punto de acompañarlo, Hashirama levantó su copa en tributo y dijo una sola línea, “Un brindis a la madre de Madara; una de las mejores Uchiha que haya vivido.”

Madara miró a Hashirama fijamente por un momento. Entonces él sonrió una sonrisa amarga y levantó su copa también, “A mi madre, una de las mejores Uchiha que haya vivido.”

No. Estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Pero era mejor que antes.)


End file.
